Donald Anderson
|blood = O |family = * Sister * ''Wife''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. |games = * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = * Greg Eagles (MGS1) * James C. Mathis III (MGS3, MPO) |japanactor = * Masaharu Satō (MGS1) * Keiji Fujiwara (MGS3, MPO) |weight = 77.6 kg (171 lb) (1964) }} Donald Anderson, also known as Mr. Sigint or simply Sigint, was a former member of FOX and an expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology. He assisted Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Incident, participated in the development of ARPANET, and was one of the founding members of the Patriots. Anderson later became the chief of DARPA, supporting the development of Metal Gear REX in the early 2000s. During the Shadow Moses Incident, he was tortured to death by Revolver Ocelot of FOXHOUND, and later impersonated by Decoy Octopus. Biography Early life and career Donald Anderson was born on Veterans Day 1939 in Nashville, Tennessee. At some point in his life, he became familiar with weaponry and high-tech equipment. He was later scouted by Major Zero and requested to join the CIA for his abilities due to having difficulty finding a job anywhere else due to racial discrimination.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake: Tell me something, Sigint... // Sigint: What's that? // Snake: What does 'Sigint' mean, anyway? // Sigint: It's short for 'Signal Intelligence.' // Snake: Signal Intelligence? // Sigint: The part of intelligence that deals with electronic information. Things like intercepting and analyzing electronic communications, determining enemy force strength and positioning from radar emissions and radio chatter - you get the idea. Codebreaking is considered part of SIGINT as well. 40 years from now, we'll be in the age of electronic warfare. It won't be long before information replaces firepower as the most valuable commodity on the battlefield. // Snake: So you're saying they won't need guys like me anymore? // Sigint: Sorry to break it to you, but that's not gonna happen. No matter how advanced our technology gets, there's still no substitute for human beings. // Snake: ... // Sigint: Anyway, the major is a man of foresight. He knew the electronic age was coming, and so he called out to me. // Snake: And you responded. // Sigint: Well, I didn't have anyplace else to do. // Snake: You couldn't find a job? // Sigint: Nope. None of the places where they do this kind of high-tech research would even let me in the door. // Snake: Why not? I know you've got social problems, but... // Sigint: Come again? // Snake: Nothing. I mean, someone with your talent ought to be able to... // Sigint: Yeah, well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that I'm black. // Snake: ... // Sigint: The major, though, he doesn't care about what color you are. I've never met anyone like him before. He's...different, you know? // Snake: Oh, yeah, I know. // Sigint: I don't think racism's going to go away even in the 21st century. But I want to work with computers and use them to bring people closer together. In the digital world, it doesn't matter whether you're black or white, American or Russian, or whatever. Everybody's going to be the same. That's what I think. However, his recruitment caused some controversy among his peers, with Major Zero often having to deal with complaints relating to Anderson three days per month.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: Naked Snake, are you wearing that mask again? // Naked Snake: Yeah. For some reason it feels kind of... nostalgic. // Zero: Yeah well... for some reason I don't like it. // Snake: Why not? // Zero: Something about that face just rubs me the wrong way. // Snake: It looks fine to me... but if you hate it that much, why did you give it to me in the first place? // Zero: Well... that mask was originally created for use in another mission. An agent was supposed to disguise himself as a Soviet officer and sneak into an enemy installation. We had it all set to go, but certain circumstances forced us to abort the mission. With the mission cancelled, the mask was going to be thrown away... but the guy at the CIA's tech division who created it pitched a fit... // Snake: Why'd he do that? // Zero: He said it was too good to throw away. // Snake: ... // Zero: According to him, that mask is a revolutionary new design that lets the wearer blink, something that wasn't possible up until now. // Snake: I'd think you'd want to make the lips move before bothering with the blinking. // Zero: Yeah, I thought so too, but for some reason he's obsessed with making it blink... // Snake: Whoever he is, he sounds like a crackpot. // Zero: Mmm. Well, he does good work. But I spend three days a month just dealing with the complaints we get about him... ah, well, never mind... Anyway, I decided to put this mask we had in storage to good use by hiding your identity from the gunship crew. // Snake: I get it... so this mask is based on a model somewhere. // Zero: That's right. // Snake: What do I do if I meet that guy? // Zero: That's not going to be a problem. // Snake: Why not? // Zero: The man the mask is based on is a GRU officer. You're in the KGB's sphere of influence. Chances are you won't run into him. // Snake: If I do? // Zero: Beat the crap out of him. At some point in his life, he met and befriended Jim Houseman.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Jim Houseman: Donald... ...the DARPA Chief is already dead... // Solid Snake: So you didn't mean to kill the DARPA Chief after all? // Houseman: He was my friend. Anderson was responsible for inventing the Raikov mask, which was originally intended for a CIA-sponsored mission. An agent was to infiltrate the Soviet Union, impersonate a GRU officer, sneak into a Soviet installation, and steal secret documents. However, the mission was aborted, and Major Zero told Anderson to throw the mask away. However, he was reluctant to do so, as he considered it to be an ingenious design (the first mask to "blink") and that it would be an insult to science to throw it away. Getting the lips to move though, was something he saw beyond anyone's ability.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint describes the Raikov Mask to Naked Snake in an optional radio conversation. As a member of FOX, Anderson was given the codename "Mr. Sigint" in reference to the military term "SIGINT" (or SIGnal INTelligence). Though he did not participate directly in the Virtuous Mission of August 1964, Sigint did supply Major Zero with notes regarding the anti-personnel sensor, the motion detector, and the active sonar.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Zero reads these notes word for word, due to his unfamiliarity with current technology, if contacted by Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission. Snake comments upon this when Sigint provides identical descriptions during Operation Snake Eater. A week later, Sigint was formally introduced to Naked Snake at the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. He provided Snake with detailed information on weaponry, machinery, camouflage and gadgetry, having invented, among others things, the active sonar and motion detector that Snake would use during his mission.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint: Yo! You're Naked Snake aren't you? // Naked Snake: And you're Sigint? // Sigint: None other. // Snake: I heard you are an expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology. // Sigint: Close... // Snake: ? // Sigint: I am THE expert on weapons, equipment, and cutting-edge technology. // Snake: ... // Sigint: I'm the guy that designed your tranq. gun, active sonar, and motion detector. If you want to know anything about weapons or equipment you find in the field, just SEND me a message and ask. Later! Sigint also suggested useful tactics in his battles against enemy forces, supplying intel on the Spetsnaz and the Cobra Unit, such as the latter group's microbombs.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint: I heard you fought against KGB troops in the Virtuous Mission. But this time you're up against Spetsnaz. Spetsnaz is the special forces unit of GRU, the intelligence wing of the Soviet Defense Ministry's General Staff Office. Spetsnaz troops undergo rigorous training in all types of special ops, from assassination and demolition to intelligence gathering. That, and Volgin's loaded, man. His unit is one of the best equipped in the entire Soviet Union, if not THE best. I heard the enemies you encountered in the Virtuous Mission were only carrying weapons like AKs and grenades. Well, it ain't that simple anymore. In addition to AKs, some of the patrols you'll encounter might be equipped with Scorpion submachine guns and shotguns. The Scorpion is even lighter than the AK, making it much easier to handle. Basically, a guy with a Scorpion is not gonna miss you as often as with an AK. The shotgun is a powerful weapon. One blast is enough to floor you and you're likely to be seriously wounded. Watch for that, man.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint: That's a microbomb. // Naked Snake: A microbomb? // Sigint: Yep. During World War II, the Cobra unit was used for the nastiest kinds of wet works, the kind that could never be let out into the open. Their missions were so top secret that not only were they forbidden to be taken prisoner, they couldn't even leave their corpse behind. Because of this, or so the legend goes, they carried a microbomb with them on their missions in case they needed to commit suicide. I always thought it was just a rumor... I never expected it'd turn out to be true. // Snake: ... // Sigint: But why would they be carrying bombs this time around? It's not like they're in hostile territory. // Snake: ...Maybe they're ready to die. // Sigint: Ready to die? // Snake: Yeah... They've got no unit to go back to. Not even a country. // Sigint: So they've got no place to die except the battlefield, huh? // Snake: Yeah, no turning back for them... I wonder if The Boss feels the same... After Snake's confrontation with The Sorrow, Sigint explained to him that the former Cobra had actually died two years earlier in Tselinoyarsk during a fight with The Boss.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake ...What about Sorrow and The Boss...what was the story between them? // Major Zero: I don't know the details...why don't we ask Sigint? // Sigint: Yo. I finished checking up on this Sorrow guy a while ago. Thought you guys already knew, though. // Snake: Knew what? // Sigint: That he's dead. He been dead for two years now. // Snake: He died two years ago...? // Sigint: At Tselinoyarsk...you know, those cliffs you were at. And The Boss is the one who did him in. // Sigint: The Boss? // Sigint: Yup. Two years ago, The Boss was sent by the CIA on a secret mission to Tselinoyarsk. That's when she met The Sorrow, who'd gone back to the Soviet Union after Cobras broke up at the end of the war. Except this time they were enemies. // Snake: ...And then what? // Sigint: The Boss killed The Sorrow herself and accomplished her mission. At least, that's what the records say. He later gave advice to Snake on the use of C3, when the latter headed to Groznyj Grad to destroy the Shagohod.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint: Got some C3, I see. C3 is a type of of plastic explosive developed in the West for special operations use following World War II. It composed of 77% RDX and 23% moldable plastic. Like EVA was saying, you can mold it into different shapes like clay. C3 is less volatile than TNT, so a little heat or shock won't be enough to set it off. It's extremely easy to handle and highly effective. Looks like EVA set up the detonators with a special timer mechanism. // Naked Snake: Yeah. She made it so that when the timer hits zero, all four charges will detonate at the same time. // Sigint: Did she now. Then you'd better wait until you plant all four charges on the liquid fuel tanks before you start the timer. And remember you only have enough C3 to do the job. Don't go sticking that stuff anywhere but the liquid fuel tanks in the hangar, got it? // Snake: Got it. Following Operation Snake Eater's success, Sigint attended Snake's award ceremony at Langley, in which Snake received the Distinguished Service Cross from President Lyndon B. Johnson along with the "Big Boss" title. He expressed concern when Snake walked away from the room without uttering a word. Post-Snake Eater In 1965, Sigint joined ARPA and took part in the development of ARPAnet.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (ending timeline), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). At some point between 1965-1970, he was also involved in two projects involving making soldiers go through a mission without eating for five days (codenamed "Metabolism Dominance") and making soldiers fight without sleeping, as well as various development projects relating to GPS satellites, unmanned aerial vehicles, a human cannon for Special Forces operatives to be launched to the top of a building, and an aircraft resembling a UFO.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Sigint: Hey Naked Snake, we've been doing some groundbreaking new research over at ARPA lately. // Naked Snake: Groundbreaking research? // Sigint: Yeah, it's a project called Metabolic Dominance. Still highly classified, but it's going to enable a soldier to keep fighting for five days without eating a single meal. // Snake: What? It lets you function for five days without eating? // Sigint: More or less. It's tough to find some time during a mission to eat, and sometimes you can't even find food to begin with. But if this project goes as planned, soldiers will be able to stay in peak condition throughout the mission without the need for food. No more heavy, nasty-tasting rations to lug around. No more hunting around for wild animals to catch and eat. Pretty amazing stuff, eh? // Snake: ...That's the worst idea I've ever heard. // Sigint: Huh? // Snake: On the battlefield, eating is a soldier's only pleasure. Take that away, and he loses his will to fight. He's won't even care about the mission. And now that I think about it, catching wild animals and eating them wasn't such a bad experience. I actually liked eating snakes and frogs. // Sigint: Oh... OK. I'll let the research team know about that. Actually...we have another project going--making soldiers able to fight without sleeping. // Snake: Enough already!Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Sigint: This is Sigint. Whoa, for a minute there I thought you were Naked Snake. Ah, so you're interested in the research ARPA is doing, huh? Let me think, They're still at the conceptual phase, but I can give you a few examples. It's all revolutionary, world-changing stuff. First of all, there's the global positioning system. It can tell you your exact location anywhere in the world using radio signals received from over 20 manmade satellites in orbit. Just think of all the military and civilian applications. And then there's the research on unmanned aerial vehicles. They can perform recon, tracing, and even attack missions without requiring a human pilot. If we can make it viable, we can run sorties without worrying about losing the pilot if the aircraft gets shot down. What do you think? Sounds pretty cool, huh? But that's just the beginning. Now here's the real kicker. Human cannons. No, really, it's a cannon that shoots human beings. No, no, no. It's not for executions. You'd use it to quickly get a Special Forces soldier onto the roof of a building. What? It sounds dumb? Damn it. Why doesn't anybody seem to understand how brilliant these ideas are? OK, then, how about this? An aircraft that flies according to the same principle as a UFO... Hey... You still there? Helloooo... In November 1970, Sigint was contacted at ARPA by Naked Snake, after escaping imprisonment by the now-renegade FOX Unit, on the San Hieronymo Peninsula.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: Are you the only one there? // Para-Medic: For now, at least. But Sigint's helping us over at ARPA. // Snake: The Pentagon's Advanced Research Projects Agency... // Para-Medic: Right. His frequency is 148.41.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Sigint: Yo Naked Snake! Long time, no see. I hear you got yourself into a bad mess out there the San Hieronymo Peninsula. // Naked Snake: Mr. Sigint... Looks like I need your help again. With Major Zero having been charged with treason for the unit's rebellion, Sigint warned Snake that he and Para-Medic would be court-martialled if Snake could not disprove that they were accomplices as Snake was charged with treason as well.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: But why are you on the line? Where's the Major? // Para-Medic: Major Zero was placed under arrest by the military last month. // Snake: The military... the Pentagon arrested the Major? Why? // Para-Medic: He being held under suspicion of treason. I don't know the details, but a month ago, a CIA unit stole a top-secret weapon guarded by the military and fled the country. They're charging the Major with instigating the revolt. You've been charged too, Snake. // Snake: Me? // Para-Medic: The military believes you spearheaded the rebellion. // Snake: You got to be kidding me. I'm retired from FOX!Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Sigint: You gotta catch whoever started this revolt. If you can't take him alive, dead will do just fine. // Naked Snake: Huh? // Sigint: We need evidence that proves your innocence. Otherwise, were gonna end up court-martialled for helping you. Sigint then suggested that Snake recruit some allies for his cause.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: ...They're planning to create a new military nation? So, in order words, they've got the force strength necessary to back up these crazy demands. And I can't expect any backup from home. And you want me, on my own, to go in and capture their ringleader of this rebellion? // Sigint: Well, there's no reason you have to go alone. If the rebels managed to get the local militia on their side, who's to say you can't do the same thing? // Snake: You're saying I should convince the Russians and the rebels to join my side? // Sigint: It's not that complicated, man. Just think of it as procuring your allies on site. That's what you're good at, isn't it? Procurement on site. // Snake: You're kidding, right? This isn't the same as catching fish and snakes, you know. // Sigint: You gotta try, Snake. Finally, he informed Snake that they had lost contact with a Green Berets squad that was sent to the peninsula and he should seek their help if he found them, unaware that Snake found the sole remaining Green Beret squad member in question, Roy Campbell, in the prison.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Sigint: Oh, I do have some good news, too. As luck would have it, we sent a scout unit to the Hieronymo peninsula to gather intelligence. It's an SFG unit. // Naked Snake: The Green Berets? Here? // Sigint: We lost contact with them a little while ago, but there might still be some survivors. If you rescue them, they'll help you out. // Snake: Yeah, I think I know who you talking about... OK, I'll see what I can find. Following Snake's success, Sigint greeted him with Para-Medic and Zero on an airport runway when he returned to America, all having been cleared of treason. The Patriots Anderson, along with Para-Medic, Big Boss, Ocelot and EVA, was recruited by Zero as one of the founding members of his new organization, which would later become The Patriots. Sigint used ARPAnet (the Internet's precursor) to plan the group's later virtual control over the world, with ARPA itself leading many of their developmental plans. By late 1974, Anderson believed that AI itself should lead humanity, and that they were superior to the AI weapons developed for the Peace Walker Project. Anderson was delegated the leader of Zero's organization, now named "Cipher," after his commander was crippled in a bio-weapon attack by a rogue subordinate, Skull Face. For a time, however, Skull Face wrested control of Cipher from Anderson, only regaining it after the former's death at the hands of Venom Snake and the mercenary group Diamond Dogs. By early 1984, Anderson had created his brainchild, the AI network that was programmed to maintain the "set of norms" dictated by Zero, and serve as his successors: the Patriots. Despite Zero's insistence that the AI network not have the ability to think for itself, due to the near-disaster caused by the AI deployed in the Peace Walker Incident, Anderson was ultimately forced to allow them to do so and to learn for themselves, supplying broad instructions for them to follow. This was due to Strangelove, the woman originally commissioned to develop the AIs, dying before she could implement several traits into the AIs (such as compassion), which would ultimately result in unforeseen consequences in the near future. Metal Gear REX In 2002, Anderson became the chief of DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency). As an advocate of the nuclear retaliation theory and having been heavily bribed by Kenneth Baker, he funded the Metal Gear REX project as a joint effort with ArmsTech using part of the Pentagon's black budget. For several years, regular payments in the tens of thousands of dollars had been made to the corporate account of a dummy company for which the DARPA Chief’s wife ostensibly acted as a consultant. REX's development was also initiated to overcome a global trend of military downsizing. In February 2005, Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker visited Shadow Moses Island, where Metal Gear REX conducted a rail gun testing exercise. Although he intended to deliver the exercise data to the U.S. Secretary of Defense, he and Baker were taken hostage during a revolt initiated by FOXHOUND. Due to Anderson's cranial implants, Psycho Mantis's mind reading abilities were rendered useless during interrogation.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Kenneth Baker: It's not like I didn't fight. I managed to resist Psycho Mantis's mind probe. // Solid Snake: He couldn't read you? How'd you do it? // Baker: Surgical implants in my brain. // Snake: Surgical implants? // Baker: Kind of like a psychic insulation. Everybody who knows these top-secret codes has it. // Snake: Even the DARPA Chief? // Baker: Of course. // Snake: But the DARPA Chief said Mantis got his code by reading his mind. // Baker:: Are you sure you heard him right? When Anderson refused to divulge his detonation codes for REX, as his mental defenses were reinforced by hypnotherapy,Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake: Revolver Ocelot, don't screw up like you did with the Chief. // Revolver Ocelot: Yes, I know. That was an accident. I didn't think a pencil pusher like him would be so tough. // Liquid: Well... his mental defenses were reinforced by hypnotherapy. Revolver Ocelot "botched" the torture and killed the DARPA Chief. Anderson's death was covered by Revolver Ocelot as an accident which deprived his FOXHOUND comrades of the DARPA Chief's code.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Master Miller (Liquid Snake): We weren't able to learn the DARPA Chief's code. Even with Psycho Mantis' psychic powers, he couldn't read his mind. Then Revolver Ocelot accidentally killed him during the interrogation. In other words, we weren't able to launch the nuclear device and we were all getting a little worried. Without the threat of a nuclear strike, our demands would never be met. As a result, FOXHOUND commander Liquid Snake arranged for Decoy Octopus to take Anderson's place as a hostage to trick Solid Snake into revealing alternative method of activating Metal Gear REX.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. Master Miller (Liquid Snake): First I thought we might get the information from you, Solid Snake. So I had Decoy Octopus disguise himself as the DARPA Chief. Unfortunately Octopus didn't survive the encounter. ...thanks to FoxDie. Snake later found the real Anderson's decomposing corpse while held in Ocelot's captivity but was not aware of the switch until Vulcan Raven revealed it.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Vulcan Raven: The man who you saw die before your eyes... // (flashback of the DARPA Chief's death is shown) // Raven: That was not the DARPA Chief. It was Decoy Octopus. A member of FOX-HOUND. He was a master of disguise... Having been Jim Houseman's personal friend, Anderson was the only person who the Secretary of Defense had intended to save. After the revolt, it was reported to Solidus Snake that the DARPA Chief was purposefully killed because he knew of Ocelot's true identity and motives.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Revolver Ocelot: ...No, sir. My cover is intact. Nobody knows who I really am. Yes, the DARPA Chief knew my identity, but he's been disposed of. Legacy Anderson's decision to supply the AI network with broad instructions and self-learning capabilities ultimately resulted in the Patriots rejecting Zero's will, and proceeding to create the S3 Plan, as well as the war economy. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014, Big Mama revealed to Solid Snake that Anderson's death, and that of of Dr. Clark, served to weaken Zero's faction, which stood in opposition to Big Boss. Personality and traits During Operation Snake Eater, Sigint was shown to be boastful. When Snake and Sigint first introduced themselves via the radio, the former asked the latter if he was one of the experts of weapons and cutting edge technology. Sigint replied that he was "THE expert on weapons, equipment, and cutting-edge technology." Sigint seemed to be obsessed over cosmetic features, as he said that the technology of the EZ Gun was troublesome to fit into a package resembling the Liberator pistol, yet he went through with it because he thought the Liberator "looked cool." Sigint was also shown to be jovial and energetic, speaking to his follow operatives with a casual and upbeat tone. He also was friendly to Snake and even congratulated him on being given the title of "Big Boss" by patting him on the shoulder though Snake was too distraught to respond. Sigint's personal data as of 1964 revealed that: his eyesight was 20/16; his blood type was "O"; he had no prior illnesses; his favorite hobby was playing basketball; his favorite food was buffalo wings; his least favorite food was fish and chips; his primary technological interest was computers; his favorite animals were cats; his favorite liquor was beer; his favorite UMA was the Abominable Snowman; his favorite UFO was the Adamski type; and the total number of written apologies he provided during that year was 21. Although his knowledge with technology, weapons, and camouflage patterns were second to none, he did have some difficulty seeing differences between similar objects, like cigarettes and cigars, chocolate chip cookies and scones, or snack and afternoon tea. When corrected, he usually justified his error by claiming they were the "same thing," to the protests of his comrades. This once got him into trouble with Major Zero, which resulted in Zero giving him a long lecture on the history of the concept of afternoon tea (a lecture that Sigint implied happened before). During his early career in the CIA and ARPA, Sigint shaved his head bald and often wore a black baseball cap with the words "U.S. Team FOX" emblazoned on the front. Technologies developed CIA * EZ Gun * Motion detector * Active sonar * Raikov mask * Combat knife developed for Operation Snake Eater (discarded by Naked Snake because it was inconveniently designed)Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake criticizes Sigint's combat knife design in an optional radio conversation. ARPA/DARPA * ARPANET * Peace Walker Project AI weapons (indirectly) * The Patriots' AIs (AL, GW, JD, TJ, and TR) * Metal Gear REX Unconfirmed history By the time of Operation Snake Eater, Sigint was also a member of the NSA, which is where he had become familiar with cutting-edge electronic reconnaissance technology.Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/leak.html After a period of strategizing for the United States government during the Cold War, Donald Anderson worked for the CIA for at least ten years and was awarded the Intelligent Star Badge for his duties.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' Donald Anderson was originally stated to be in his 50s during the time of Metal Gear Solid, which is set in early 2005. In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, he was retconned to be a decade older, when it was revealed that his character was the same person as Sigint, born in late 1939. A picture of Anderson can be seen in the Commander's room in Metal Gear Solid. In the Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook from Millennium Books, Anderson's marital status is given as single. However, it is stated in Nastasha Romanenko's In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth that he had been married until his death. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' According to the script for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Cyborg Ninja (Olga Gurlukovich) was to have spoken to Raiden in Donald Anderson's voice, while discussing how the PAN card operated, mirroring his dialogue from Metal Gear Solid.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Ninja (Olga Gurlukovich): This security card will unlock all level 2 security doors, including the one into the core. // The Ninja’s voice changes to that of the DARPA chief in the previous title. // Ninja (Anderson): It’s called a PAN card. It works together with your body’s own electronic field. However, this was not implemented in the final version. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Calling Sigint on the radio causes some humorous results. He comments on almost everything Snake can equip, along with lectures about much of the equipment Snake encounters; this includes a comedic conversation concerning the cardboard box, and a lecture on the real-life shortcomings of a bipedal armored vehicle after Snake has encountered Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin (which is ironic because Anderson would later fund the Metal Gear REX project). Although Sigint will speak about the Patriot and other bonus items procured by the player, he never comments on the infinity face paint. For a full list of conversations, see here. Due to a possible translation error in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, when the player wears the Cold War uniform and contacts Sigint, he will say that enemy soldiers will not shoot Naked Snake from behind. However, it is actually the reverse that is true, as soldiers will not shoot Snake from the front, but will do so from behind, as those are the respective locations of the Soviet flag and the American flag. It is possible that Sigint was the person who developed the rechargeable batteries for the active sonar, motion detector, and anti-personnel sensor, due to having created the first two devices. Additionally, a comment from Para-Medic about the batteries' developer being "pretty strange," during the Virtuous Mission, is similar to a description of Sigint given by Major Zero, in regards to the Raikov Mask, when contacted by Snake about it. If the player contacts Sigint shortly after Naked Snake wakes up from his nightmare, Sigint will explain that he had an even worse nightmare where his hometown and everyone he knew was "turned into shit" by a "tank-shaped big pile of crap" via its "turd missiles." The dream, fecal references aside, foreshadows their eventual creations of Metal Gears. Sigint appears in the Secret Theater movie Metal Gear S..., where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA. According to leaked character sheets for Metal Gear Solid 3, Sigint's appearance was based on various characters played by African American actor Will Smith. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Sigint. This section details how the recruitment takes place. After Snake is rescued from the Guest House (and rescues Raikov, if the resistance managed to find and place a Spy Unit in the Western Wilderness and chooses to rescue him), Snake goes over to the Communications Base and contacts Sigint. Sigint deduces that Snake is having trouble with the mission, and Snake confirms this. Snake explains that while he did manage to recruit some of the enemy forces, he does admit that they are chronically short of gear, as they are handling several weapons for the first time. Sigint tells Snake that it isn't surprising as not all of the soldiers are trained in equipment as Snake. However, he does have sympathy for the predicament, as it is tough to fight in that condition, as the soldiers are most likely not inspecting or managing their gear properly. Snake explains that their neither inspecting nor managing their gear properly is exactly the reason as to why Snake contacted Sigint in the first place, and he was wondering if he could give advice. Sigint, however, explains to Snake that the subject matter is far too complex to merely give advice over the radio. He explains that the soldiers would need an experienced instructor to come down to the San Hieronymo Peninsula to teach them. He also reveals that the same instructor has to have knowledge on Soviet equipment, as well as how to use it. More importantly, he has to arrive for San Hieronymo without someone within the CIA or the Pentagon brass noticing. After explaining this, Sigint suddenly realizes he's that kind of person. Snake then realizes that Sigint wants to come down to the peninsula. Sigint explains that he's well versed in every single kind of equipment known to the military forces: guns, gear, old technology, cutting-edge technology, American-made, Soviet-made, everything. Snake is unsure, as the situation may not be well suited for him. Sigint explains that he probably doesn't have much of a choice but to help, anyways, as these are desperate times, although he also admits that he also wants to see the new CIA weapon. Shortly thereafter, Sigint manages to find a method of transportation to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, and arrives at the town. However, he also ends up taking evasive maneuvers in case an Alert is triggered. Snake manages to get to Sigint without triggering an Alert and, after briefly talking with Roy Campbell, escorts him to the truck. Recruiting Sigint is the only way to freely access his radio frequency. In an optional radio conversation with Sigint, he will explain to Snake about a project that he is involved in, called the Metabolic Dominance, which involved getting soldiers to not eat or sleep for weeks to avoid getting distracted on the battlefield. Snake states that it's the worst idea he has ever heard. This was an actual DARPA project, although it actually occurred in 2004, roughly three and a half decades after the game's events.http://www.technovelgy.com/ct/Science-Fiction-News.asp?NewsNum=43 Similarly, in another optional radio conversation, Sigint will give a list of various projects ARPA is undergoing to some soldiers, which are GPS Satellites, Unmanned Weapons, a human cannon for use by special forces to get to the top of a building, and an aircraft that flies around in a similar fashion to a UFO. However, after Sigint mentioned the human cannon, the soldiers stopped taking Sigint seriously, and hung up when he mentioned the UFO aircraft. Along with Para-Medic, Major Zero and Ocelot, Sigint's appearance within the storyline of Portable Ops is restricted to the radio, and the animated comic style cutscenes. His in-game model is only used once he has been recruited, an event of unknown status to the game's canonical story due to Sigint greeting Snake upon his return to the United States. Like Para-Medic, Sigint received a new model for Portable Ops. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Prior to the release of Metal Gear Solid 4, it was not clearly established that Sigint and Donald Anderson were the same character. Although similarities between the two were alluded to in previous games, namely their association with ARPA/DARPA, it wasn't until Act 3 of Metal Gear Solid 4, when Big Mama reveals to Old Snake the history of the Patriots, that the two were revealed to be one. Donald Anderson makes a cameo appearance as a "ghost" near the Tank Hangar's cargo door shaft's entrance. His appearance as a "ghost" is based on his face portrait. In addition, one of his lines from Metal Gear Solid 3, "I am THE expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology" is the name of a trophy with the Metal Gear Solid 4 trophy patch, unlocked after collecting every single weapon and item in the game (excluding password-exclusive unlockables). ''Peace Walker'' and Metal Gear Solid V Although Sigint doesn't directly appear in later games, he is mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker by Kazuhira Miller, during a phone call to Cipher (Zero), in which he states Sigint's view that "machines will just be machines." Donald Anderson's character model appears in the "Déjà Vu" Extra Ops mission of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Should the player character utilize the Classic Snake skin, Anderson can be found in the same cage that Chico is imprisoned in the main game, shortly before succumbing to FOXDIE. His younger self also appears in the Ground Zeroes app as an officer character in the Mother Base Developer. He is unlocked by achieving the "Fastest Neutralisation of Enemies" trial on the Ground Zeroes mission, by completing it within 9 minutes while connected to the app. Donald Anderson is mentioned in several cassette tapes during Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. One has Zero mentioning Donald to Ocelot after the first phase of Skull Face's plans, and another has Ocelot mention Anderson to Venom Snake, regarding Cipher's current status. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (mentioned) Non-canonical *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' (Secret Theater) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (Déjà Vu) Source *''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' Gallery tumblr_mpu1pjK0e41sa7hzwo7_250.png|Radio image 1: Sigint working on some spy tech. tumblr_mpu1pjK0e41sa7hzwo8_250.png|Radio image 2: Sigint playing basketball. tumblr_mpu1pjK0e41sa7hzwo9_250.png|Radio image 3: Sigint meeting up with Zero at FOX. chara15.png|Sigint in [[Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater (pachislot)|the pachislot adaptation of Metal Gear Solid 3]].'' chara15_sp.jpg|Sigint as he appears in [[Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater (pachislot)|the pachislot adaptation of ''Metal Gear Solid 3]] (SP version). Notes and references es:Sigint de:Donald Anderson da:Sigint Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald Anderson, Donald